Without feelings
by Kris' Neckerchief
Summary: Viñeta. —Y… ¿te gustaría poder sentir… como los humanos? —Kanna no respondió y Kohaku se acercó.


**Without feelings**

**Summary: **Viñeta. —Y… ¿te gustaría poder sentir… como los humanos? —Kanna no respondió y Kohaku se acercó. [Tan IC que parece broma, en el foro "La aldea Sengoku"]

**Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu—Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a Takahashi Rumiko.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** Kohaku/Kanna.

**Capítulo único**

_Ane-hue…_

Esa era la única palabra que rondaba por su cabeza.

_¿Tienes miedo, Kohaku?_

¿Miedo, Ane-hue?

_No te preocupes, estaremos contigo._

Cerró los ojos.

_La cara de esa chica… No se borra…_

Esa chica…

_—_Kohaku.

La voz de Kagura lo sobresaltó.

_—_Si Naraku se da cuenta de que estás aquí se enfadará.

Suspiró.

Kagura lo miraba sin inmutarse. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Los rojos ojos de Kagura le miraban con fingida indiferencia, pero en el fondo podía ver la lástima.

_—_Ya me iré. _—_respondió con simpleza.

Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión.

Kagura lo miró de reojo mientras se marchaba.

—Ese chico estará perdido. —dijo cerrando los ojos y abriendo su abanico para refrescarse. —A menos que Naraku muera, ninguno de nosotros podrá ser libre.

Kohaku la miró a distancia, habiendo escuchado lo que dijo, pero no respondió, simplemente siguió con su camino.

—A menos que Naraku muera…—repitió para sí.

Claro, si Naraku moría él podría ser libre… Podría volver a ver a esa chica…

Pero eso era técnicamente imposible, más aun sabiendo que él podría tomar posesión de su cuerpo cuando lo quisiese.

_Todo está bien, Kohaku. Estoy contigo._

Llegó a la habitación que buscaba, en donde entró y, antes de poder hacer algo más, se topó con la inexpresiva mirada de Kanna.

—Solo la luz derrotará a Naraku.

Él la miró con curiosidad. ¿Lo había escuchado? Bueno, considerando que ella podía ver lo que quisiera con su espejo, no debería extrañarle.

—Kanna…

La niña lo miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

El chico le causaba cierta curiosidad, tenía un curioso brillo en los ojos. Unos ojos llenos de emociones, de las cuales ella carecía.

— ¿La luz?—repitió para él mismo, confundido.

Kanna asintió mientras se aferraba a su espejo.

—Kanna… ¿Tú también deseas ser libre?—no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta, si Kagura y él deseaban la libertad, lo más lógico sería que Kanna también.

— ¿Ser… libre?—murmuró bajando la mirada.

¿Libertad? Aunque ella fuera libre, no tendría a donde ir, siempre se quedaría en la nada.

—Yo no puedo ser libre. —dijo al fin.

Kohaku solo la miró.

—No podré sentir la libertad. —Dijo la niña en voz neutral. —Soy la nada, siendo libre siempre será igual. Para mí la libertad no existe. —Kohaku la miró atentamente. —Al igual que no existen los sentimientos.

Kohaku la miró sin decir nada.

—Y… ¿te gustaría poder sentir… como los humanos?

Kanna no respondió y Kohaku se acercó.

Se quedaron viendo por unos minutos, sin decir nada.

—Sería inútil desearlo. —respondió luego de un tiempo.

Kohaku movió sus dedos de forma nerviosa, sin saber que responder.

—Pero… si tuvieras la oportunidad…—comenzó.

Kanna negó con la cabeza.

—Este es mi destino. Nunca estaré triste, ni alegre… No sabré que es la amistad, el odio, el rencor…

Kohaku se limitó a mirarla fijamente, como queriendo ver si podía ver algún brillo en los ojos de la chica.

—Ni el amor. —terminó.

—Podrías intentarlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, para salir de la habitación.

Su caminar era lento y bien determinado, sin errar ni titubear.

—Podría enseñarte.

Kanna se detuvo al escuchar lo que había dicho el joven exterminador.

Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió, para seguir caminando.

—Es inútil. Este es mi destino. —repitió ella, saliendo de la habitación.

Kohaku miró fijamente el lugar por donde ella había salido y luego miró el suelo.

Suspiró.

Volvió a dar un vistazo hacia la puerta.

_Podría enseñarte._

—Podría enseñarte a amar, si lo quisieras. —murmuró a la nada para luego salir él mismo por el mismo sitio por el que había salido la chica.

_Sería inútil desearlo. Este es mi destino._

Kanna miró al cielo estrellado, que iluminaba el tejado de la mansión.

_¿Te gustaría poder sentir… como los humanos?_

—Sí…

**Fin.**

**N/A: **Ni pregunten nada, que no se me ocurre que decir :/

**Tsuki.**


End file.
